


Fantasy

by KristiLynn



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, I'm so sorry for this, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Choking, Table Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Beth finds herself thinking about Rio





	Fantasy

She didn’t fantasize about Rio. It’s just that lately when she fantasized he was the face that she saw.

(“I don’t have a crush!” She had told Annie when this topic had been brought up over one to many fruity cocktails. “Crushes are for thirteen year old girls. I am a grown woman. It’s just that when you spend a lot of time with someone occasionally they linger in your subconscious.”)

She wanted the fantasies to stop, they were starting to make her interactions with Rio very…distracting. But at the same time the fantasies that included (but were in no way about) him were the most action she’d had in a long time. And they were pretty damn good.

This time was no exception.

\---

They were in her house (they were always in her house). It was the laundry room this time. He had her pushed against the washing machine, his hands on either side of her and his face was just inches away.

“See that’s the question:” His breath was hot on her skin. “What is it that you want?”

She stared at him, her eyes fixated on his lips.

“Hmm?”

He cocked his brow and that was it for her. She leaned forward, hand on the back of his neck, and kissed him. It was fast and rough and everything that she didn’t used to be. His hands tightened on her waist and he lifted her onto the washing machine.

“You know Red,” he said when the kiss was broken. “Your lips makes me wonder what the rest of you tastes like.”

She leaned back, and spread her legs. ”Why don’t you find out?”

Rio didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed her dress up and began to leave a trail of kisses up the inside of her leg. When he got to her panties he hitched his thumbs under the waistband and slowly pulled them down, like he was unwrapping a present on Christmas morning.

She closed her eyes as he dipped his head down between her legs. He wasn’t like Dean. Dean would go right to work, there was no lead up for him. But not Rio. He took his time with her, leaving kisses everywhere except for where she wanted it, touching her everywhere but where she needed it. And then when she was about to lose her mind he ran his tongue between her folds and then, finally, against her clit. He flicked his tongue against it, slowly drawing circles, still doing everything he could to drive her insane. And it was working.

As he sped up she could feel a warmth spread throughout her whole body. She was close to coming...too close.

“St--Stop,I’m gonna...I’m gonna come…” she gasped reaching down, pushing his head away. “I need to fuck you.”

When she opened her eyes back up they were in the kitchen. She was laying on the table legs spread open, Rio standing between them. Their clothes were nowhere to be found.

“You need to fuck me?” He whispered leaning down, his lips hovering above her breast.

“Mmm.” Beth let out a tiny wimper, her back arched practically begging him to take her in his mouth.

“Well then.” He lowered his head and closed his mouth over the nipple, beginning to kiss and suck at it. A moan almost escapes Beth’s lips when Rio lets go. “I better give you what you want.”

He took his cock in his hand and guided it in. There was no teasing this time, he wanted this as badly as she did. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist to keep him close as he thrust against her.

This was what she needed. Every movement of his body was about her, about pleasing her. She never had anyone treat her like that before. Dean, the two others before him, they thought of her as nothing more than a sex toy who would occasionally talk back.

Suddenly he stopped and he pulled out of her.

“Wha--” She panted.

He placed a finger to her mouth and then pulled her up and spun her around. She leaned down on the table to balance herself as he slid himself back in. The room was filled with the sounds of her moans and skin on skin as he fucked her.

“Does your husband do this to you?” Rio whispered into her ear, his hand reaching up wrapping around her neck. A whimper slipped out as he tightened his grasp. It wasn’t one of fear or pain, but of pleasure. “You like that?”

She dug her teeth into her bottom lip, she couldn’t hold back any longer. She let out a filthy guttural moan as her back arched, her legs began to shake and her orgasm rippled through her body.

“That’s my girl,” Rio whispered as he pulled out.

The room was silent, except for the sound of their breathing. And then a low growl escaped from Rio’s lips as he emptied himself onto the pale flesh of her back.

As Beth looked back at him the kitchen was gone and they were standing in the shower. The hot beads of water were beating down on her chest while Rio cleaned her with a washcloth.

“Hey Red?” 

“Hmm?” The sound barely escaped her mouth.

“I love you.”

She smiled at him, moved in for a kiss “I love you too.”

\---

Beth’s eyes shot open and she flung her vibrator to the other side of the bed.

“What the fuck was that?” She whispered into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anjelia3 who requested "Can you please write Beth’s fantasy about Rio?"


End file.
